Candles Burning
by Angel Von Ripper
Summary: Ronon and Lizzy have known each other for almost a year and since they met theyve been inseparable. And during that time feelings have been slowly brewing between them. But neither have had the courage to act on those feelings. Perhaps being trapped together might help. Ronon Dex x OC


**Disclaimer:I own nothing from Stargate Atlantis. I only own my original character. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**_  
_

* * *

Collective shouts of "You have to be kidding me" rang out through all of Atlantis as the power vanished. It was nothing critical really. Just every lighting and door system in the whole building.

"Not again," Ronon growled under his breath as his head snapped up as the lights went out.

"What do you mean again?" Lizzy asked softly, frowning at his words.

Ronon just shook his head and stalked over to the door. Luckily he had a clear path or he would of tripped in the darkness. Then again, having walked that same path at least a hundreds times helps too.

After waving his hands over the door panel a few times and having no results but some buzzing noises he decided to force the door open. But that didn`t work either. No matter how many times he pushed and pulled the door it simply would not open. He even banged his fists against it a few times for good measure. And still nothing.

"Ronon, stop. It`s no use. The door won`t open," Lizzy murmured as her eyes began to adjust to the darkness encasing her bedroom. Ronon had arrived just minutes before to fetch her for a sparring session before the power went out. It appeared that sparring session would have to be put on hold.

"I hate being trapped in small places."

"I know, I know. But you`ll have to deal with it for now. In the mean time, is there a chance you have any form of light on you?"

"No, I don`t think so," Ronon replied with a shake of his head.

"Lovely, just lovely. I`ll have to use my lighter then. If I can find it anyway," Lizzy mumbled as she began to walk around her room, doing her best not to bump into anything. After a few tries she finally found it on her bedside table.

Lizzy quickly lit the four candles on her bedside table and with the small light that provided, lit the candles on her dresser and desk. By the time she was done her whole room was cast in a soft glow.

"I never knew you had so many candles," Ronon mumbled as he sat on her bed and look around the room.

Lizzy chuckled and slipped the lighter into her bra before sitting on her bed. "How could you not know? My room is full of them."

He shrugged, "Never bothered to really count I guess. How many do you have anyway?"

"Fifteen. I used to have forty of them when I lived on earth. Granted, they were all spaced around my apartment and not one little room."

"That`s still way too many candles."

"Yeah, I know. I have a love for them though," Lizzy murmured as she laid down on the bed next to Ronon.

The pair had known each other for almost a year. Lizzy was the cousin of Carson Beckett. With her growing up in America and Carson growing up in Scotland they never really got to see each other much. But after her divorce he pulled some strings and ended up bringing her to Atlantis to not only get to know her better but to try and help her heal from a painful divorce. Of course, no one expected Ronon to befriend Lizzy as fast as he did.

Two months into Lizzy`s stay, Ronon and her were all but inseparable. With sparring sessions and going on missions together, thanks to her work with Dr. Rodney McKay, it really was rare not to see one without the other. Sure they got into fights more than most people, they were both extremely stubborn when they wanted to be, but they always made up. It might take a few hours or even days but they worked it out and every time they only seemed to get closer.

"I wonder what happened to make everything shut down," Lizzy whispered.

"I don`t know," Ronon murmured with a sigh.

"This is killing you, isn`t it?"

"You have no idea."

Lizzy laughed and shook her head. She wasn`t exactly fond of being locked in small spaces for long amounts of time but not as much as Ronon. After spending seven years as a Runner he got used to being out in open spaces in the wild, rarely going to villages or being in buildings for that matter. You would think that after a few years on Atlantis he would be at least somewhat used to being in a building. Granted it was a very big building, but a building no less.

"Is there anything I can do to get your mind off all this?" Lizzy whispered, turning her head to look at him.

"No," was Ronon`s gruff reply. It was clear he was trying to concentrate on staying calm and it wasn`t exactly working.

Lizzy nodded and got off the bed, but before she could so much as take a step Ronon grabbed her arm. She raised an eyebrow in question, wondering what he could possibly want.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a bath...?"

Ronon nodded, seemingly content with her answer and let her go, laying back on the bed with a sigh. Lizzy shook her head and carefully walked to her bathroom. Thankfully the door had already been open when everything shut down. But as a thought suddenly struck her she froze. The door wouldn`t be able to shut. And there was no shower curtain. Ronon would see everything whether it was undressing or bathing. He would see it all. And that thought was just as unnerving as it was exciting. Okay, maybe it was a bit more unnerving than exciting. But both emotions were there.

Ronon decided to look around the room and perhaps stare at the candles to keep his mind off being trapped. But when he turned his head and saw Lizzy frozen in front of the bathroom he became slightly worried. "What`s wrong?"

The deep voice behind her broke from her thoughts and caused her to look back at Ronon. "It`s nothing really. It`s just um...the door."

"What about it?"

"Well, it won`t be able to shut."

"So?"

"You`ll um...you`ll be able to see me taking a bath...and everything else."

"Oh," Was Ronon`s simple, yet sudden reply.

"Yeah," Lizzy whispered before biting her bottom lip. It seemed he was just as unnerved by the idea as she was. But then again, not everything is as it seems. Especially when it comes to Ronon.

"I could just uh, keep my eyes shut or something."

"I um...yeah. Okay," Lizzy murmured and grabbed a couple of candles off her desk and walked into the bathroom, placing them on her sink so she could have at least some light.

Ronon cast a quick glance at the bathroom door and quickly looked away when he saw Lizzy pulling her tank top off. He gulped and looked up at the ceiling, trying not to think of the girl about to take a bath. Really, all he had to do was open and move his eyes to the left and he could have a decent view of Lizzy. Almost all of Lizzy.

"This is harder than I thought," Ronon breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. He took a deep breath and shifted around on the bed, trying to concentrate on something else. "Damn it," He hissed as he shifted again, mentally cursing the growing bulge in his pants. This was not going to be a fun night. With every piece of clothing hitting the floor, he shifted and grumbled to himself, hearing everything: every shift of her feet, clothing drop and soft hum from her lips. And it was all driving him crazy.

Lizzy hummed softly to herself as she undressed, trying to keep her mind off the Satedan warrior laying in her bed. Unfortunately the humming wasn`t working that well. Lizzy took a deep breath and glanced down at her grey lace panties before glancing back at Ronon to see him staring at the ceiling, taking deep breathes. She glanced back at her panties and winced, deciding to leave them on for now. She walked over to the small bathtub and turned on the water, messing with it for a few minutes to get it to the temperature she wanted and left the water alone to fill the tub.

"Okay, I can do this," Lizzy whispered to herself as she turned the water off and stood up, glancing at the full tub. She glanced back at Ronon and groaned, "I don`t think I can do this." She took another deep breath, pulled off her panties and got into the tub as quickly as she could.

Ronon stared at the ceiling and growled under his breath and shifted when he heard the splash of water signalling that Lizzy got into the tub. His body and mind were betraying him and it was driving him crazy. He hadn`t acted this way since Melena. And that both scared and excited him. He just wasn`t sure which emotion he liked more. Well, he knew which emotion his body liked more.

Ronon sat up with a soft groan, squeezing his eyes shut and tugging at a few of his dreads. He thought he had more control over his body than this. His years as a Runner should of proven that. But those years apparently didn`t apply when it came to Lizzy.

Lizzy hummed softly as she cleaned her skin, surprised at how much she liked the candle light compared to the regular floresent lighting. She just hoped Ronon wasn`t watching her. It wasn`t that she didn`t like him, truth was she liked him more than she cared to admit. A lot more than she cared to admit actually. Of course, she wouldn`t say anything to Ronon himself. He had made it perfectly clear that he didn`t want anyone after what happened to Melena.

"Fuck this," Ronon hissed as he pulled his boots off and walked into the bathroom, groaning at the sight before him. Wet slightly curly black hair casscaded down her pale back, blocking most of the redish brown ink adorning the expanse of her whole back. Her cheeks were a light pink from the heat of the bath water, slightly pouty peach lips were pursed, and light blue eyes were narrowed behind thick black lashes as she washed her long pale legs. In Ronon`s mind she was a true work of art.

Lizzy looked away from her legs when she heard a groan and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Ronon standing in the doorway, his large six foot five frame taking up almost the whole space. His surprisingly bare feet were scrunching up against the cool tile of the floor. Long legs were wrapped in smooth black leather, an inch of the skin of his belly showing from where the buttons on the worn black leather vest ended, showing off the muscles of his arms. Her eyes watched as his adams apple bobbed while he gulped, the small black tattoo on his neck momentarily distracting her. His goa-tee looked nicely trimmed, his full lips twitching slightly as his dark green eyes racked over her.

"Ronon? What are you doing? I thought you said you weren`t going to look!"

Ronon chose to ignore her question, instead focusing on on her as he walked up to the bathtub, licking his lips as he looked at her. He got down on his knees beside the tub and somehow kept his eyes on her face instead of her body. At least he still had some form of self control.

"Ronon?" Lizzy asked softy, unsure of what to think about the look in his eyes. It screamed 'I want!' and she wasn`t sure if that should scare her or not. But before she could say anything, Ronon slammed his lips against hers, cradling her face in his warm rough palms.

It took her a second to realize he was kissing her, but when she did she kissed back with as much force as he was putting into the kiss. He licked her bottom lip and she quickly opened her mouth, both groaning when their tongues touched. Ronon was thoroghly pleased when he realized she tasted like the color of her lips: peaches. He loved peaches.

Lizzy broke the kiss first, her lungs screaming for air. Ronon growled and crawled into the tub when he realized he didn`t have enough access to her, ignoring the warm water as it swept over the side. He sealed his lips to her neck, loving the little gasps falling from her soft lips. She let out a soft squeal and gripped his shoulders when he began sucking on her colllarbone.

"Oh gods," Lizzy breathed when he pulled his lips from her neck but kept his mouth hovering over the spot, the hairs of his goa-tee brushing her skin. Ronon gripped her sides and had her straddle his lap, suppressing a chuckle at her gasp. The joys of going commando.

"Do you want me, little one? Cause I`m sure you can feel how much I want you," Ronon growled, hissing out when Lizzy wiggled her hips.

"You have no idea," Lizzy replied before crushing her lips to his.

As the kiss began to get heated Ronon carefully got out of the tub while holding onto Lizzy, feeling her wrap her legs and arms around him in an effort to help. He carried her back into her bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He licked his lips as he looked her over, black hair fanned around her face like a halo and pale limbs shook slightly in nervousness and anticipation. He grinned as he looked at her while he undressed.

"Is this really happening?" Lizzy whispered as she watched Ronon crawl on his hands and knees up the bed.

"Yes," Was his gruff reply.

"I`m not dreaming again?"

Ronon`s lips twitched at her words. Had she been having dreams about him? Dreams where they were together like this? Oh ancestors did he hope so. The thought alone of Lizzy having those kind of dreams made his cock twitch.

"You`re not dreaming, Lizzy. And when we`re finally done, sated and thoroghly exhausted, we are going to talk about all those little dreams," Ronon stated with a chuckle before kissing her.

Lizzy smiled at his words and happily kissed him back while lightly gripping his dreads. If it wasn`t for her lust induced haze she would of been embarrassed that Ronon wanted to know about her most intimate dreams. But at the moment she didn`t care. All she cared about was getting him inside her.

"You sure you want me, little one?" Ronon breathed in Lizzy`s ear and felt her run her hand down his stomach and groaned when she started stroking him. "Keep doing that little one, and this will be over sooner than I want it to be."

Lizzy continued stroking and whispered, "But I want to feel you."

"Oh you will. Just you wait, little one. But I get to feel you first."

Ronon began kissing down her neck to her chest, pausing every few seconds to nip or suck on her skin, always running his tongue over her abused flesh. He paused at her nipples and licked his lips before drawing one into his mouth and began sucking, his eyes moving up to gauge her reaction. Ronon grinned around Lizzy`s flesh when she moaned and arched her chest. He continued sucking before giving her nipple a gentle nip and pulled his mouth away and moved to her other breast to give it the same treatment.

Fingers twisted around dreads as Ronon licked up the valley of her breasts and began slowly kissing a path down her stomach. He lightly tugged at her navel before moving to her hips. He gave both a nip and a kiss. He pressed his face into the flesh between her hips and took a deep breath, groaning at the smell of her arousal.

"I want. Damnit I want," Ronon groaned when he pulled away to look up at Lizzy, grinning when she blushed. "Can I have what I want, Lizzy? Can I taste you?"

Lizzy blushed and nodded at his question, unable to trust her voice at the moment. Maybe her haze wasn`t as lustful as she thought if she was getting embarrassed at a few simple words. But then again, it was Ronon who said them. Lizzy watched as he kissed her hips again and began pressing feather light kisses down, his eyes never leaving hers.

Ronon stopped his kisses before he got to her folds, sending her a smirk when she groaned in protest. He smoothed his hands up her thighs before moving down the bed, all the while moving his hands down her legs. He sat up on his knees and gently gripped her left calf, pressing his lips to her ankle before slowly gliding his lips up her knee and moved to her right leg to do the same. He placed one leg on his shoulder and began kissing up her thigh and paused mid way to move to her other leg and kiss half way up her thigh.

"Please, Ronon," Lizzy all but begged, reaching out to grip his dreads.

Ronon smirked and put her legs down on the bed and ran his hands up them before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her mound, watching Lizzy do a full body shiver as she bit her bottom lip. He smirked and slowly ran his tongue up her wet sex and groaned at the taste. Damn she tasted good. He placed an arm arcoss her stomach to keep her still before he began licking her again. Lizzy squealed and gripped his dreads when Ronon began sucking on her clit and slid two fingers inside her.

Every noise she made was music to Ronon`s ears. He loved every gasp, moan, sigh, squeal, and every other sound that left her mouth. He sucked on her clit and moved his fingers, curling them a bit. He was determined to give her an orgasm before fucking her.

"Ronon! Please...oh gods please," Lizzy begging as her back arched off the bed and she gripped his dreads.

He took his mouth away from her clit and started curling his fingers in an effort to find her g-spot. "What is it, little one? What do you want?"

"You. Please."

He grinned at her words and kissed her hip and continued to move his fingers. Lizzy would have him. Eventually. But that didn`t mean he couldn`t give her as many orgasms as he could before that. A shriek brought Ronon from his thoughts and made him look up at Lizzy. Her back arched off the bed as her face contorted in a look of pure bliss that made him smirk. He must of found her spot. He continued to work his fingers and watch her.

"Damnit Ronon! If you don`t take me right now I swear you never will!" Lizzy all but yelled.

Ronon`s head snapped up at her words and a low growl escaped his lips. He removed his fingers and licked them clean. He leaned up and crashed his lips against hers and took advantage of her surprised gasp and slipped his tongue into her mouth. As he began to explore and play with her tongue she wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped at his dreads, moaning into his mouth.

He wrench his mouth away from her and half ignored her whine of protest. He quickly pecked her lips and kissed down her neck, randomly nipping and licking in between kisses. He began messaging her breasts and plucking her nipples while messing with her neck. He pulled away and licked her nipples and sat up. He spread her legs and settled between them and licked his lips. He reached down and stroked her clit and smirked at her moans.

"Now, little one?" Ronon asked while stroking her clit.

"Yes. Gods Ronon. Please," Lizzy begging while bucking her hips, surprised she could even form a coherent sentence.

Ronon licked his lips and slowly slid inside Lizzy and let out a low moan as he rested his forehead in the crook of her neck, momentarily getting lost in the warm wet cocoon his cock was wrapped in like a vice grip. Lizzy let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on, lightly grazing her nails up and down what she could reach of his spine. It had been so long since she had someone inside her.

He started moving slowly at first, letting out grunts and groans while listening to her soft moans and pleases for more. As his pace grew faster her moans only got louder and only spurred him on. Soon the only sounds in the room was flesh smacking against flesh, moans, grunts, and groans.

Suddenly a scream tore through the room as an orgasm crashed over Lizzy like a title wave, clutching at Ronon and digging her nails into his shoulders. Mere moments later a cross between a snarl and a growl echoed through the room as an orgasm tore through Ronon as he bit down on Lizzy`s neck, shuddering while holding onto her tightly.

Lizzy opened her mouth and then closed it when nothing came out. She slowly took her nails from his back but kept her hold on him and let out a soft moan when he released her neck from his hold. He licked the spot and then moved to the other side and nuzzled, letting out a little sigh as he did.

Ronon lifted his head and looked at her with a lazy grin. "Do you have any idea how long Iv`e been wanting to do that?" He asked, his voice huskier than normal.

Lizzy blushed and right as she opened her mouth to speak the lights came on. She glanced around and frowned. "I like candle light better."

He chuckled and slowly pulled out of her and smirked at her whine of protest. He got off the bed and went and turned the lights back off. He put out all the candles in the bathroom and all of them in the bedroom besides the ones on the bedside table and climbed back into bed and laid back down beside her. She smiled and curled up to him, laying her head on his chest and brushed her fingers over the light dusting of chest hair. They laid there in a comfortable silence for a while as they calmed down and relaxed. As she began to doze off he sat up on his elbows and blew out the candles and laid back down and got comfortable. Soon the pair were out for the night.

Ronon woke up the next morning with a soft groan. When he opened his eyes he looked down to see Lizzy half on top of him, head resting over his heart, asleep. He grinned and watched her for a few minutes before very carefully moving off of himself and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After relieving himself he went to turn off the bathroom light when something in the mirror caught his eye. He half turned, trying to see as much of his back as he could, and looked in the mirror. A slow grin made its way across his features when he saw the faint pink scratch marks down the length of his back and the very faint half cresent marks on his shoulders. He shook his head with a chuckle as he turned the light off. Lizzy really did a number on his back.

Speaking of Lizzy; when Ronon walked out of the bathroom he was greeted by the sight of Lizzy awake and sitting up on her knees in bed, legs spread, biting her bottom lip with his leather vest on. And just his leather vest. He froze and let out a groan as he looked her over.

"Did you not get enough last night, little one?" He asked as he walked up to the bed.

"I`m not sore," She answered with a shrug. "So I guess that`s a no."

He smirked and shook his head. "Mmmm. Are you sure about that, little one?"

Again she nodded and bit down on her bottom lip as she looked him over, her hips rocking forward unintentionally.

"Well then. I guess I`m going to have to do something about that, little one," Ronon said with a grin as he walked up to the bed before pouncing on a very happy Lizzy.

* * *

**As you can probably tell this was my very first attempt at smut and I`m not completely happy with it. Hopefully I`ll get better at it over time. This is also one of, if not the longest, one shot I will ever do. Iv`e been writing this since around February when I actually had a little power outage and had to work with nothing but candle light for a few hours. I`m thinking about making this a little series of one shots for Ronon and Lizzy but I`m not completely sure. It really just depends on what ideas I get and what you all think. Anyway, I really hope you all like it. And please review and let me know what you think. Good or bad. Thank you!**


End file.
